Confederacy
Super optimistic and irrationally so. -Believes that cotton is the solution to all the world's problems. -Impulsive. -Looks exactly like America aside from his eyes and very slight change in the color of his hair. (marginally lighter shade) -Very polite and is the model of a true Southern gentleman. One of the main ways to tell him and America apart is that he always follows old-school manners. (won't interrupt others, holds doors, invites people to go before him, pulls out chairs for ladies, surrenders his seat to his elders, etc.) -King Cotton visits him sometimes, but King Cotton will only reveal himself to Confederacy. The states just assume it's part of Confederacy being insane. -Tends to shout the phrase "The South will rise again!" when applicable. (Usually after he's pulled some sort of prank on America or something to that effect.) -He "accidently" started the lynchings in the South when he tried to use the KKK to get rid of the military governors, Republicans, carpetbaggers and scallywags he felt were trying to supress the conquered Confederate states. Confederacy had relatively good intentions by thinking he was helping them, but he underestimated the racial tensions following the war. What had started out as a misguidedly violent political scheme quickly turned into a "justified" outlet for racists to attack former slaves. Even after Confederacy called for the KKK to officially disband once he accomplished his political objectives, lynchings would continue to plague the southern states for generations and there would be two more revivals of the KKK decades later. Starting the first KKK movement has permanently labled him and anything associated with him as racist. -People tend to think the "Stars and Bars" are his flag, but that's actually the battle flag of the Army of Northern Virginia. He had a few official flags but kept needing to redesign them because they caused confusion. (The first one looked too much like America's, the second looked like a white flag when the wind wasn't blowing and I forget what was the deal with the third one. I don't think there was a fourth, but I'll double check later) -The beginnings of the Confederacy started shortly after Texas joined the Union and the debates over admitting the new territories as states started to escalate along with sectionalism between the northern and southern states. (I've read somewhere that the movement for southern unity began around 1848 although sectionalism feelings had been growing for a while before then.) South Carolina found him as a baby and kept him a secret until she revealed Confederacy to the slave states that gathered for the Nashville Convention in 1850. Note on Nashville Convetion: She asked Mississippi to call the conference because the others viewed her as too radical on the subject of secession. It was held at Tennessee's home because of his central location. Only 9 slave states attended and most of them were somewhat reluctant. -Confederacy spent the next 10 years living among the slave states and observing their changing attitudes and oppinions. Much of the Southern portion of the pre-Civil War history will be shown using him rather than America as the observer/commentor. He'll never be shown in the North except for the battles fought there during the Civil War. -Confederacy's body grew from child to adult when the Confederate States joined him in the same way America's grew when the 13 colonies unified before the Revolutionary War. However, he'd only spent somewhere around 15-20 years roaming around getting to know the states while America had spent well over a century and a half with the 13 colonies before trying to become a nation. The lack of nationalism in the Confederacy is cited as one of the reasons he would fail. Basically, he was too young/naive and inexperienced to hold his people together properly during the Civil War. -Confederacy never truly grew up mentally even though his body suddenly sprung to that of a man. He didn't have America's maturity and had to rely strongly on South Carolina and later Virginia, too. Confederacy wasn't very good at taking charge and didn't have much desire for ruling over the states since their rights were so important to him. (Which made him a weak leader compared to America who knew how to assert his authority when the states tested him.) His only true ambition was to protect the southern states from America and the Union who he saw as the aggressors against the South. And he would do anything to protect them. Anything. -After a devistating head wound inflicted on him by America during their final battle, Confederacy's sanity began to slowly degrade. He had always been naive and immature, but the wound and further stress from losing the war/the Reconstruction era turned him into something terrifying. He went insane and took "protecting the South" to a whole new extreme (See KKK notes above) Over the following decades his mind would eventually deteriorate to a more docile, simple and excedingly childish state. He acts far younger than he did even while he was in his "baby" years. Confederacy currently lives at South Carolina's house and can usually be found finger painting, coloring, watching TV and other simple tasks. (He's not so helpless he can't take care of himself when he needs to or South Carolina has to go away, but he can't really live on his own.) -Even though Confederacy likes to pester America he isn't really capable of being much of a threat anymore. He's actually warmed up to quite a few of the northern states and they've warmed up to him, too, although his true home and affection will always be to the South and he views the New England area as a hive of scum and villianous yanks. -The attitudes of the Southern states towards Confederacy are different for each one, but before they seceded most regarded him with shock, curiousity and concern because some of them recognized that the "mini-Ameirca" was evidence of their country dividing into a new culture/nationality separate from the America they'd always known. (This had happened during the American Revolution with Tory/Ontario to a lesser degree. Tory never tried to get the states to ally with him as a separate nation and was eventually transplanted into Canada. See Ontario notes for more details on this.) Despite their wariness of the meaning of Confederacy's existance, all the future Confederate states accepted him to varying degrees and cared about him (Deep South way more then Upper South, but they were also very fond of him) The border states and those that remained in the Union after the war began viewed Confederacy with suspicion and later saw him as the cause of their family members being taken from them. (Although it really wasn't Confederacy's fault since the North and South had been bitterly divided for a long time and everyone played a part in pushing each other away. Regardless, he's blamed for it.) Category:Other